This invention relates to a tool component.
A composite abrasive compact consists of an abrasive compact bonded to a cemented carbide support. The abrasive compact will invariably be a diamond or cubic boron nitride compact. Composite abrasive compacts may be used as tool components in a variety of operations such as cutting, turning and drilling.
Composite diamond abrasive compacts have particular application as cutting components for drill bits. An edge of the abrasive compacts provides the cutting edge for the component. In use, chips of rock strike the cemented carbide support in a region close to the abrasive compact. These chips can cause wear and subsequent undercutting of the carbide in this region. The effective working life of the cutting component is shortened as a result. Similar problems are encountered when composite abrasive compacts are used in mining picks and in cutting tools.